Baby Mine
by gelphiegleek
Summary: Shelby needs to get to New York City. Can Hiram and Leroy Berry help her out? What will her boyfriend and family think about Shelby having a baby for two gay men? What happens when Shelby falls in love with her little baby girl? Summary isn't great but give it a chance. Read and


**A/N: So, this is my first fanfiction on this account and my first serious fanfiction in a few years! The story is going to follow Shelby's journey through being pregnant with Rachel. Maybe I'll do a sequel after, maybe not. It depends how much love this fanfiction gets! There will be some mature bits in this, so beware kids! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, Idina Menzel would have received a storyline that was 1000000000x better.**

* * *

**Baby Mine, Chapter 1**

Shelby Corcoran had everything going for her. She was young, beautiful, smart and crazy talented. She had big dreams for the future. Unfortunately, at 18, she didn't have the funds to support those dreams. She had gotten a hard earned scholarship to NYADA but she would still have to pay for accommodation, food, travel and all the rest of it. The money she earned from her part time job wasn't going to cut it and she didn't have the time to get a full time job while she finished her senior year. She had begged and pleaded with her parents to help her out, but they wanted her to go to another college to do English or marry a nice Jewish boy and were not supportive of her dreams. Her boyfriend of two years, Ricky, was completely supportive of her going and she was grateful for that but it just wasn't enough. She had seven months left to get herself living in New York with enough to pay for food and anything else she might need.

Her mind was whizzing as she applied make up for her date with Ricky. Her acceptance letter had come this morning. It was a wonderful anniversary present, even if it wasn't from her boyfriend. She supposed that it would be okay to put off thinking about it for this one night. Once she was finished, she stood back to admire her handy-work. She was wearing a mini red dress that showed her curves off, with bright red lips to match. Her hazel eyes really popped and her hair was curly and big, as usual. She topped it off with a black leather jacket and some knee high black leather boots. She totally looked hot.

Just as she was about to leave the room, her little sister burst into the room. Eve Corcoran looked nothing like Shelby. She was eleven, had a head full of dirty blonde hair and tanned skin. She looked like some sort of surfer love child, or just more like their dad while Shelby got her looks from her mom. "What are you wearing?! You look like some sort of… hooker!" Eve screeched and Shelby gave her an annoyed look. She pointed out into the hallway. "Out you little pest! I'm trying to get ready for my date," she said in annoyance. Eve just laughed and poked her. "Oh, I see. Trying to impress Ricky. I bet you want to kiss him." Shelby just smirked. "Yeah, and a lot more than that, kiddo." She said before shoving Eve out and closing the door behind them.

She ran down the stairs that lead into the family room. Her seven year old brother Gabe, also her parents' favourite, was sitting on the floor playing one of those lame new video games. She honestly didn't see why he thought they were so cool. She didn't have any of them when she was eight but she still had fun. Shrugging, she walked into the kitchen where her mother was preparing dinner. Her mom, Devorah, was a typical Jewish mother. She was beautiful, caring and kind but was also not afraid to discipline. Not to mention she was a fantastic cook; Friday night dinner was always the best. She knew what she wanted for her kids and she wasn't afraid to make it happen. She took one look at her eldest child and nearly dropped the knife she was using to chop the vegetables. "Oy vey! Look at how you're dressed, Shelbs! You look... schlock. Boy, if your father saw you like this. All for that schmuck, Ricky. I don't see why the boy can't just come here and have a nice dinner with us. Taking you out on Valentine's Day, it's just wasting money, I tell ya!" she ranted in her thick Long Island accent, waving her knife around. Shelby just rolled their eyes. Everything would have been easier if they'd just stayed in Long Island instead of moving out to Ohio, but her parents insisted that they'd need more space for the family. "Ma, I look hot. And Ricky's not a schmuck! He's romantic and he loves me." She said, taking a peek at what was cooking. "Smells good, Ma." She added, trying to butter her mom up. Seconds later, a loud car horn honked three times outside their house. "That's him, Ma! I'll be home around midnight, one at the latest. Give daddy a kiss for me when he gets home!" she said before skipping out the house and out to Ricky's car.

* * *

Ricky was tall, dark and handsome. Shelby knew he had a reputation as a ladies' man, but she changed that right up when they got together. Now he was all hers. He looked smarter than usual, in a shirt, dress pants and a loose tie. "Hey, babe." He grinned before leaning over to kiss his girlfriend. Ricky was twenty-one and went to the local college. They'd been going out since he was a senior. She grinned back. "Hey, yourself handsome. So, where are we going?" she asked.

He began to drive and turned on the radio, blasting out Green Day. "Well, there's this new joint down in Lima called Breadstix. I hear it's pretty fancy so I made us a reservation." He said, seeming pretty impressed with himself. Shelby was pretty impressed with him too. She loved it when he thought of her. They soon pulled up outside of the fresh looking restaurant and went in together, hand in hand. He had managed to get them a booth and he ordered them both pasta dishes and a load of breadsticks. "Do you want anything to drink, babe?" he asked, whipping out his ID. "A glass of red wine, please." She asked politely. He ordered himself a beer and Shelby's wine. Once they were served, Shelby grinned. "To us." She raised her glass and he raised his own. "Yup. To us." He said before chugging the beer down. He could see Shelby as his wife one day, even if that wasn't yet. She was a good woman. Of course, there was always the whole "New York" thing. He'd always wanted to see the big city, maybe she was his ticket out of there.

Later in the evening, Shelby and Ricky pulled up at his place. He lived in a one-room place, but at least it gave them some privacy. They went up together, drank some more beer and soon they were both tipsy, Shelby more than Ricky, and sloppily making out. He dragged his lips down her neck and made quick work of unzipping her dress off. She unbuttoned his shirt and unbuckled his belt. The clothes were practically ripped off. Shelby knew that this was bad because as a good Jewish woman, she should wait. But she wasn't good. She could feel Ricky already semi-hard against her thigh so she reached down and took hold of his member, stroking it until it was good and hard. She was already dripping wet and all she wanted was him inside of her. "God, Ricky, I'm ready." She moaned out as he was teasing her nipples. He lined himself up at her entrance and swiftly entered her. "Ugh, yes. Fuck me!" she said as they thrusted in time with each other. They both came at the same time and then collapsed in a tangle of sweaty limbs. "So good…" she muttered, pressing a kiss to his bare chest. "Drive me home?" she asked, still slightly intoxicated. He smirked. "After round two." He said before getting back on top of her. They were both too tipsy and in the moment to realize they had forgotten about protection.

* * *

**Coming up! Shelby needs cash. Cue Hiram and Leroy Berry!**


End file.
